The Dragon Inside
by EstherMarie117
Summary: Sophie Tatsu is a girl found by Team 7. She looks innocent enough but could there be more to her than meets the eye? Will romance ensue and will it prevail over her past?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Inside**

**Summary:** Sophie Tatsu is a girl found by Team 7. She looks innocent enough but could there be more to her than meets the eye? Will romance ensue and will it prevail over her past?

**Chapter 1: Sophie**

**-Sasuke POV-**

I sighed to my self as we ran through the trees. This last mission had been too easy and frankly, I was bored. Next to me, Naruto was complaining that he was hungry; Sakura was slapping him upside the head, and Kakashi was reading his newest book. Everything had sort of fallen into routine by now. With another sigh, we kept going onwards back to Konoha.

On our way to the gates, I heard Naruto cry out. "Kakashi! Look! It's a girl!" he said. Walking over to see what all the commotion was, I noticed a small girl lying on her side on the forest floor. "Sakura, examine her." Kakashi ordered. Nodding, Sakura walked over and began to check her vitals. "I can't seem to notice anything wrong." She said. I took a step closer to further examine the girl. She was indeed small, probably about 4'11 at the most. The girl had brownish red hair that was long and went past her waist. Besides this her skin was a bit pale, almost like mine and she had bangs as well. The last thing I noticed was a gold chain with a sliver crystal hanging from it. "Sakura, look there." I said nodding my head in the direction of a shuriken that had a curious green vial hanging from it.

I heard Sakura gasp and she stated, "Its poison." That was probably why they girl was knocked out. Kakashi came over to assess everything while Naruto freaked out. "Is she dead? I hope she's not! She's very pretty! Where is she from? Shouldn't we get her to a doct-"then Kakashi cut him off by slapping a hand to his mouth. "Sasuke, carry her. We'll bring her with us." He said. I nodded and went to go pick her up. "Why can't I carry her?" Naruto complained. "Because you're an idiot and would probably drop her!" Sakura said teasingly. I didn't really care who carried her to be honest…

-In Konoha: Sophie's POV-

**I was running, running for my life. If I stopped, _HE_ would get me. I couldn't be captured; I was our clan's last hope. _HE_ had betrayed us, killed us all, and now I was the last survivor of the once mighty Tatsu. I could hear him behind me muttering jutsu's and such to try to stop me. I successfully blocked each of his attacks and keep running with all my strength. Suddenly, he appeared before me and knocked me backwards. "Did you think you could run from me little Sophie? Did you really think I would let the crown jewel of the Tatsu escape?" _HE_ blared at me and laughed. I flinched from the impact of the floor and he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You can never escape me Sophie. Goodbye." _He_ said and dropped my head, leaving a shuriken. It began to admit some nauseous smell and before I knew it, I was out cold.**

**I'm probably dead, I thought. If this is being dead, then it really sucks. It was all dark and there was absolutely nothing around. "Hey, wake up." A stern voice said. Huh? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? "Wake up." It said again. **

I opened my eyes and light filled them. Once the light dimmed I noticed a face hovering beside me. Slowly I began to make out the shape of two others as well. That first I noticed became clearer and I saw it was a boy. He had raven colored hair with dark black eyes that looked like the night. His skin was pale and he had a headband with a symbol etched into it that looked like a bird in a way. He looked emotionless and I instantly sensed that he had a great deal of anger, sorrow, and hatred in him. "Hi there!" said the next face. The cheerful voice belonged to another boy who had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and curious whisker like marks on his cheeks. I read his emotions and felt happiness, strength, curiosity, and a great deal of power; hmm.

The setting became clearer as well and I saw I was in a hospital, lying on a bed with thee three strangers staring at me like I was a weird creature. Turning to my side, the blonde looked at me closer and spoke up again. "Whoa, your eyes…" he said. To an average person, my eyes would look almost exotic. They were a red color that faded into pink, purple, and gold as you got to my cat-like pupil. They were a gift, I was once told, from the Dragon himself… "Are they real?" a new voice spoke up. It came from a skinny girl with interesting pink hair and emerald eyes. "Yes." I said politely even though I was internally sweat dropping. "Ah, you can talk!" the blonde said again. "Of course she can you baka!" Pinky told him. "Well then, that you can talk, what's your name?" A tall man with silver hair, dark eyes, and something covering one of his eyes said. "My name is Sophie Tatsu…" I said sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Inside**

**Summary:** Sophie Tatsu is a girl found by Team 7. She looks innocent enough but could there be more to her than meets the eye? Will romance ensue and will it prevail over her past? I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters except for Sophie!

**Chapter 2:**

-**Sophie's POV-**

"My name is Sophie Tatsu…" I said sheepishly. The man named Kakashi spoke up first. "Tatsu huh?" he said. The blonde looked at him in confusion, "Oi, Kakashi-sensei what do u men Tatsu?" he said. "The Tatsu were a clan in the Land of Fire. I thought they were eradicated Naruto." He told the blonde, Naruto. At the word eradicated, I sensed the raven haired boy tense and grow anxious. He was trying to hide it but my years of training had taught me to sense even the slightest changes in the mood of a person using their Chakra. "They were," I said.

"Sophie-Chan sounds like Sasuke." Naruto said. "Naruto!" The pink one gasped. I looked at the boy with the dark eyes and raven hair, Sasuke. "It's ok Sakura. Sophie, this is Sasuke Uchiha." He said. My eyes widened, an Uchiha… "I know his story." I said. Kakashi looked at me knowingly, "Hmm, someone's done their research." He said. "I think everyone knew about it, research would have been pointless." I said stating the fact. The Uchiha had a good poker face, but he couldn't hide from me. He was probably reliving those old memories the same way I did every night.

**-2 hours later-**

Naruto kept me company while I knew Kakashi was reporting to his higher ups; He was a very likable person. I suddenly noticed something I hadn't before. "Naruto-Chan, where's my necklace!" I said. He looked at me confused, "Nani? I didn't know you had one to begin with." He said. I was mentally freaking out I knew it. "Naruto…I need it." I said through clenched teeth. I also noticed that the Uchiha's presence missing; he probably slipped out while I was fuming over my necklace…

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I stepped out into the clearing of the forest where we had found Sophie Tatsu. I pulled her necklace out of my pocket and stared at it. What was it about this crystal that held such importance to the girl? I held it up to the sun to get a better look at it. It was just a simple gold chain with a crystal attached to it right? I noticed something as the light hit it, it glowed a red and orange color that seemed to mimic the flames of a bright fire. I smirked, just what was this girl hiding. I sensed someone else's chakra and turned around. Sophie stood there obviously exhausted from having chased me around I assumed.

She held out her small hand to me. ".Back." she said obviously annoyed. I looked at her eyes and then at the stone hanging, "What are you Tatsu?" I asked. She was taken aback and put her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. When she brought them into view again, I was shocked to see tears in them. "You should understand me the most Uchiha. You lost everything and seek to avenge that one person who took it all away. That crystal is all I have left of my parents. It's a crystal of protection from the Dragon." She said.

Dragon? What was she talking about? I didn't get to ask her because she began to sway. Her face was red and feverish as she swayed. I rushed over in time to catch her before she fell. Looking down at her and remembering her dragon-like eyes, I thought about how much a little girl could be hiding. I intended to find out. I, Sasuke Uchiha, had never been this nosy but I just couldn't help it, I had to know. I felt like somehow, I needed to know. Sophie Tatsu, just who and what you are I will find out. I zipped through the trees carrying in my arms like the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Inside**

**Summary:** Sophie Tatsu is a girl found by Team 7. She looks innocent enough but could there be more to her than meets the eye? Will romance ensue and will it prevail over her past? I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters except for Sophie! **REVIEW PLZ!**

**Chapter 3:**

-Sophie's POV-

**The**** sun**** shone**** brightly ****and ****I ****could ****hear**** myself ****laughing.**** I**** saw**** myself**** at**** only**** 7**** years ****old ****running**** through**** the**** Tatsu ****gardens ****chasing ****my ****cat.**** "****Tolame! ****Come****back!****" ****I**** said ****giggling l****oudly.****I ****had ****my ****then ****shoulder ****length**** hair ****in ****two ****ponytails ****and ****I ****had ****on ****a ****red ****tank ****top ****dress.**** I ****ran ****bare foot**** everywhere**** I ****went;**** I ****loved**** nature ****and ****felt ****so ****close**** to ****it. ****I ****stretched ****my ****arms ****out ****and ****flew**** through**** the ****fields ****of ****many**** flowers.**How so much has changed since that day…

"**Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" I screamed. The flames were lapping at me from all around our house. I heard someone laughing sinisterly and wished I could hide. A tall, young man not much older then myself at the time slashed at the guards and others that got in his way. I was 11 that day… but I felt like a helpless two year old. I could hear the screams of people, people I knew, that were probably dying. I clutched onto the crystal on my neck. "Please Dragon…don't let them all die." I wished as hard as I could between the tears that fell down my face. **

**As I walked out of the ruins of my once perfect world, my face was hard as stone. Looking at the stone again, I nearly cracked. The Dragon kept my wish, they didn't all die…I survived. I had wanted to die if it meant they survived but for some reason, I was all that was left. I knew I would have to stay on the run, He would searching for me once he found out I was alive. I continued walking, stopping only for a drink from a river. I gasped when I saw my eyes; they had turned dragon-like and almost so beautiful that they were scary. I went to touch them but my shoulder blade burned. I hadn't escaped untouched; my back had taken the full force of the fire when I tried to crawl of the ruins. It was torn, bloody, and it would be scarred forever. That day…when too much changed and the day I can never erase no matter how hard I try to. **

-Naruto's POV-

We were all surprised when Sophie took off in search of her necklace, but we were more surprised when Sasuke came back carrying her in his arms. "Sophie-Chan!" I shouted. I rushed to her and saw her face was red; she was also thrashing a bit. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. Sasuke looked down at her, "She's been having a nightmare since she knocked out." I felt bad for Sophie, I hardly know her but she's just gone through so much. I want her to be like my sister, so I can give her some love you know. She's special and not just because of her gorgeous eyes but I can just tell. "Baka let her go so I can put her on a bed." Sasuke said. I stopped hugging her and stepped aside. He set her down on the bed and I paid special attention to his eyes. He had a look of almost sympathy and pain. I guess he could relate to Sophie; they've both been through about the same pain.

-A bit later-

The nurse had just finished evaluating her and said we could come back in. She said Sophie is just worn out and tired and that would sleep she would get better. I hope she does soon; I want to show her Konoha and take her to get some ramen, believe it!

-Sophie's POV-

Waking up, I realized that I had passed out. I sighed and looked around. Uchiha was leaning against the wall looking out the window as Naruto slept on the couch beside Sakura who slept too. "Shouldn't you following their example?" I asked him. He simply smirked and said, "Hn." I took a small moment to examine him. He was actually really cute… "You gonna keep staring at me all night?" he asked with the same smirk. I blushed wildly and turned away, "I wasn't staring." "Sure you weren't…" he said. "How about you leave me alone Uchiha?" I said still flustered. "Hey, I just saved you. Be nice. And also, my name is Sasuke." He said. "I know what it is, Sasuke…" I said, his name feeling weird on my lips. "That's better," he simply said and continued looking out the window. "Emo," I said quietly while sticking out my tongue at him. "I heard that," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dragon Inside

Summary: Sophie Tatsu is a girl found by Team 7. She looks innocent enough but could there be more to her than meets the eye? Will romance ensue and will it prevail over her past? I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters except for Sophie! REVIEW PLZ!

Chapter 4:

-Sophie's POV-

It's been about a week since I was found by Team 7 and have stayed here in Konoha. Despite having my feelings slip out of hand a few times in the beginning, I returned to my normal stoic self in no time. I let little emotion show other then common ones like happiness, which I usually faked anyway. After the deaths of my clan, I had found that I just shut off a lot of my old emotions from before. Emotions like love and sadness were pointless anyway; they just got in the way.

Despite my stoical self, Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke stayed by me. I had gone to eat ramen with Naruto who I found ate like a starving lion and been shopping (against my will because I'm not a girly girl) with Sakura. As for me and Sasuke, we communicated through silence and occasional small talk; we understood each other that way.

It had been decided that I would start training to become a ninja and since I had most of the qualifications down already, that became very easy. Team 7 soon had another member in their midst since they were the only ones I really knew and felt comfortable with. Kakashi had informed us that I was to start my first mission with them tomorrow and I was pretty happy to get to do something rather than beat Naruto time and time again.

-Next Day-

I stood with a bag hanging on my back in front of the Konoha gates waiting for Kakashi to show up. The last time I had been at these gates, my life had just been saved and since then I hadn't dared leave them. "Ugh! HE DOES THIS EVERYTIME!" Naruto screamed in frustration at Kakashi's absence. At that moment he showed up, "I'm sorry guys, there was a fire and I had to rescue a cat from a window." He said. "YOU LIAR!" Naruto cried while I just rolled my eyes at the scene; I just wanted to get going.

The mission was unknown, according to Kakashi we had to meet up with a man who would then tell us what it was. The man was located in a small village not too far from Konoha and he would inform us what we needed to know there. "Why didn't he just let us know what the mission was in the first place?" Sakura asked what we had all been thinking. "I don't know Sakura but the man must have his reasons." Our leader told us. We zoomed through the trees and made it there in no time at all.

Saburo Chihiro was the name of the man we met up with. The tall man looked like he was in frenzy when we reached him. "Leaf ninjas! You're assistance is greatly needed! I beg of you!" He said and threw himself at our feet. We all looked at Kakashi, "What's the matter?" he asked simply. "My son, Mitchy Chihiro has been kidnapped from me by a band of bandits!" He cried out in agony of not having his son. My heart began to tug at me; I knew what Mitchy-Chan was probably feeling. "Don't worry Saburo, rest assured that we will bring you your son back safe and sound." Kakashi reassured him. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"So Saburo-San didn't tell us about the mission in fear that the bandits would learn of his hiring ninja to bring his son back" I asked. "Exactly and if he fears them this much then these must be trained bandits and not just a bunch of punks who took his son for kicks." Kakashi told us in return. Hmm, I began to wonder if they would really pose a threat to us or not…

-Sasuke's POV-

Following the bandits trail we soon discovered their hiding place in a cave on a mountain. I scoffed; these bandits must be idiots if they didn't even attempt to hide their tracks I thought as we entered the cave in formation. Of course we were prepared for attack at any moment but I honestly doubted the skills of the people we were up against at the moment. When we entered about halfway into the cave a kunai was thrown at us. "Jump!" I shouted as I noticed the tag attached to it on time. We all jumped back just as the tag exploded.

I was thrown against the caved wall at the impact of the explosion. Brushing off the affects of the blast, I smirked; maybe they would actually serve as a challenge.


	5. Update

**The Dragon Inside**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of the characters except for Sophie Tatsu.

Hey guys! This is an important update! I have not decided to end this story but it shall be put on hold because of school and just life schedule complications! I hope to update it as soon as I can to continue it. When I come back, I'll make sure to spice up the action and I won't leave u guys hanging! So thanks for the support and hope to see you all real soon! _–EstherMarie117_


End file.
